colonizersfandomcom-20200213-history
Territories
'Conquest - The War for Territories' Territories are an optional way for Clans to gain bonus benefits so it is no wonder that many Clans will fight to control these Territories while the owners want to defend them. It gives 3 Planets which can be Conquered (currently only Terra Sperata is available) What does an Territory have for Benefits and how to retrieve them? Each Territory gives different benefits to the Clan that owns them, and as such every Territory has his own personal worth for every Clan. These benefits range from: *Bonus recources (Mineral/Gas) *Bonus Loot gain *Bonus XP for your troops *Bonus forces (still no info about this) *Some Diamonds A Clan who owns at least 1 Territory retrieves his Bonus once per day and as long as they can hold their Territory. For example, if a Clan owns a Territory which gives 50k Minerals, 50k Gas, +7% Bonus Loot and +5% Bonus Troop XP every Member of that clan gets this Bonus - the Bonus is not split between them. The Map of Terra Sperat This is the 1st map which was introduced when they added Conquest-Mode (CQ). The Map contains 28 Territories and 4 Landing-Zones (LZ). During the Conquest phase there are three stages which every Clan have to pass. 'How can you enter a Conquest Planet?' First of all, your Clan needs the newly introduced recource 'Dubnium.' Dubnium is a resource that is automatically produced by every Clan member. Each Member produces different amounts of Dubnium per hour that depends on the Level of their Command Center - the higher the Level, the more each Member contributes to their Clan Vault (the amount per level is currently unknown). Using the Dubnium in the Vault, every Clan has the chance to enter a Conquest planet by bidding on the Landing-Zones (it should be noted that only the Clan Leader can bid). As in a normal auction, the Landing-Zone goes to the Clan with the highest bid. Only after winning the bid for a Landing-Zone can your Clan start to Conquer the Planet. After owning the Landing-Zone each Clan has now entered the 3 Phases of Conquest that they all need to pass. As a side note it should be mentioned that only 1 Clan can hold the Landing-Zone at any one point since the next bids will be for the Territories connected to the Landing-Zone. 'The Rules and Phases of Conquest' There is a single rule for each Conquest and the 4 phases during the war. *Clans can only bid for Territories which are connected to each other which is shown by arrows by clicking on each Territory '1. The Bidding/Auction phase' *This Phase is the same as the one for the Landing-Zones - the Clan with the highest bid passes the 1st phase and claims their right to fight for a Territory **This Phase is skipped for Clans that already own a Territory '2. The Preparation Phase' *During this Phase the Clan Leader MUST assign 10 Clan Members for the War Phase or else the Clan will be disqualified and automatically lose, regardless if they are attacking or defending *During the Preperation Phase every Clan Member can re-arrange their base as they like it. How you re-arrange your base for the War doesn´t affect your Base in normal battles. So you have (essentially) 2 different bases, but just with a different setting and placement. *Another change is that the Assigned members can ask for "Defense" Reinforcements which act like the normal ones but only count for the War (when your base is attacked in the War Phase). **Which units you choose to have for the Defense is up to you, and is only limited by your Clan Hall '3. The War Phase' *After the preparation Phase is over the War Phase starts. *During this Phase every Assigned Clan Member has up to 2 Attacks which they can use freely but with 2 limitations **A base can only be attacked 1 time from a member **The 2nd attack can not be used on the same base again *All in all, every Clan has up to 20 attacks (2 per Assigned Member) *An Attacked Conquest Base doesn´t provide or give any recource Bonus - you fight purely for the Stars '4. (Unoffical) Phase - The War Result/Star Count Phase' *After the War phase is over every Star will be counted - giving a maximum of 30 Stars per side * The Stars are gained the same way as in Normal Battles ** 1 Star for 50% Base Destruction ** 1 Star for the Command Center Destruction ** 1 Star for 100% Base Destruction *The Clan with the higher Star count wins the Battle and conquers/holds the Territory **In the rare case that both Clans have the same amount of Stars the Defending Clan will keep hold of the Territory